That's Life, Apparently
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Elaena loves Randy, but when an old friend visits, old feelings for her friend come back. Who will she choose? The one saved her life or the one who knows her better than anyone?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Hey honey! Look what I found!" my husband exclaimed.

I've been married to him for 2 years now. It has been 5 years since the… incident. I try hard not to think about it.

"I found our old scrapbook from before we started dating." he said. My husband was walking towards me with the large, familiar book in his hands. "Do you want to look at it?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be okay." I replied.

"Alrighty then!"

As we started flipping through the scrapbook, we pointed out our families and friends, laughing and reminiscing about "the good old days".

"Aww look!" I said to him "There's one of us and the gang before…" I started to choke up. I could feel my brown eyes burning as I tried to hold back tears.

My husband tried to soothe me. "It's ok Elly." He gently pulled me closer to him. "That's in the past now." I love it when he calls me Elly and gets all sensitive and caring. He usually was very serious and quiet. I was the only one who he seemed to open up to.

I finally composed myself. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I just got a bit…emotional. That's all"

He gave me a know-it-all look. He could always tell when I was lying. He didn't question me though. He knows I'll talk it out later.

We kept looking at the picture. So many memories flooded over me. How could a little piece of paper make a person so emotional?

We looked trough the last couple pictures then went back to unpacking. We had just moved to this quaint little house in a great neighborhood.

I smiled as I thought about having our children grow up here. They'll take their first steps, go to kindergarten, and go to high school, all in this town. As I stood thinking about all this, I felt eyes watching me.

I spun around; my eyes met the eyes of my hubbie. He gave me his big, billion-dollar smile. I always felt a little light headed whenever he did that.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear: "I can't wait to grow old with you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I do." I leaned towards him and kissed his lips.

When the kiss ended, I noticed his face was bright red. I chuckled to myself. I forgot I had that effect on him.

"Uh…um…wow…I gotta…do…something over…there." He stumbled over his words. I also had that effect on him. He walked away slowly, looking and smiling at me the entire time.

After he was out of my sight, I laughed a little in my head. Men are funny when they're in love.

I turned around and thought about the first time we realized we were in love.

BAM!

"Owww!" I exclaimed. I had walked into a wall. Women are funny when they're in love.


	2. Life's good

_5 Years earlier_

He only needed one more shot to kill me.

All I had was a shotgun and a hammer. That was no match to Ethan's monstrosity of a machine gun. I was already weak and close to dying. "If he finds me…no. I'm not gonna think about it. I just need to relax and get him first." I said to myself.

It was already to late though.

BAM!

I was a goner.

"Battle completed. Player one wins." My TV screen said, mockingly.

"Woohoo! Who's the best gunman in the world?" Ethan shouted.

"You are Ethan." I said unenthusiastically.

"Who is the grand master of this game?"

"Ugh. You are." I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe I lost…again…for the fifth__time!

"I hate this game" I spatted, throwing the game controller on the floor.

I looked over at my friend Ethan Colier. He was tall but muscular, shy but smug, an idiot but also a genius (was that even possible?). His brown hair grew down in front of his dark brown eyes. He reminded me of Reid from Criminal Minds.

"Are you two done with your game?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I called back, pushing a loose strand of black hair out of my eyes. "Ethan won…again."

Me and Ethan walked into the kitchen and started talking to our other two friends, Lauren and Brendi. Ethan started telling them the "strategy" he used to beat me, while I looked at all of my friends.

Lauren Hughes was one the quietest, nicest and most-down to earth person I know. She has short, strawberry-blonde hair. It was as straight as a pin and as shiny as glass. Her eyes were big, bright, and light hazel, almost like a cats. She was a bit of a scaredy-cat though. She faints every time she sees blood.

And I mean _every time_.

Brenda Strait on the other hand is _completely _different. She has long, thick, curly hair that is the color of a new penny. She has an explosion of freckles on her bronzed face and her eyes are the color of moss. She is extremely funny (like Monty Python funny!), bold and very outgoing. She is one of my oldest and best friends. I considered her my sister.

As for me, my name is Elaena Sutton. I'm 18 years old. I'm pretty tall, pretty skinny, and pretty…err…pretty. I have long, wavy, jet black hair. I have big, light brown eyes

We all live in San Diego, California and go to the same school (who knew you could meet such fun people in such a boring environment?).

I actually was born in a little town in Vermont called Waterbury. It's beautiful there and we had a nice little house, but the clinic my mom worked at (she's a RN) needed someone with her experience in their San Diego division, so we moved here. I was only eight years old. I got used to San Diego very quickly. I met my friends and settled into the neighborhood, but my heart ached for Vermont.

It was…is my home town

I had left so many friends back there. One friend in particular.

My hand absent-mindedly went to the pendent around my neck. The magenta stone hung by a leather string, felt cold against my skin. It was the only thing I had left of him. "I wonder what ever happened to him" I mumbled to myself.

I felt eyes watching me. I looked up to see my friends staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're talkin' to your self again" Brendi answered.

"I AM NOT!"

They each gave me the classic "yeah right" look.

"WHAT?" I whined.

They busted out laughing.

I love them, but they're crazy sometimes.

_(Author's note: The prologue was 5 years after this point in Elaena's life. This time in her life is where the rest of this story takes place.)_


	3. Don't Worry, Be Happy

_The next morning_

I was in the deepest, most peaceful sleep I've ever been in. My breathing had slowed down, my body was warm. I felt so comfortable.

It didn't even feel like a bed. It felt like a cloud. I was at peace with the world.

Then my mom came in.

"Elaena," she called softly. "Elaena."

"Mmm…whas' wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to know if you remember Charles and Sandra Swift."

I thought about it for a moment. The first names didn't ring a bell, but the last name, Swift. I know them.

"Umm…yeah. They were you and dad's best friends from high school right? Why do you ask?"

"They are coming over for dinner later and you have to get ready for your date with their son." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, okay, ju-…wait, WHAT!" I sputtered. My eyes suddenly were wide open. Had my mom just set me up on a blind date? Maybe my brain didn't process her words right.

I was wrong.

"He's a year older. Very handsome, very smart, he seems like a very nice kid." She said.

"Also," she started "the Swifts are very wealthy and he will inherit everything" How my mom knew that, I don't know.

"So what you're saying…" I began "is to date a guy I've never met because he's rich?" My mm knew me _so _well.

"No. Of course not. That would be wrong. It's just that his parents are our oldest friends. They just moved to San Diego and he needs someone to show him around. It's not _really_ a date. He just needs a friend." She suddenly, gave me her infamous "mommy means business" look. "And if you don't, you're grounded."

My jaw dropped. My mom just went there…and I mean _went _there.

I was too tired to argue with her. "Ugh" I groaned. "Fine. But if he annoys me, well…let's just say he's gonna come here walkin' but he's gonna leave limpin'." I giggled at my little joke.

My mother wasn't amused.

"You will _not _hurt him. Do you understand?" she said sternly, her brown eyes glaring a hole in my head.

"Yep. Crystal clear." I said flatly, glaring right back.

"Good" she said, leaving me alone in my room to process what I had just agreed to.

I thought about the situation for a moment. It might not be too bad. Maybe I'll fun. I hadn't been on a date with a rich kid before. I t might be a nice change from the losers I seemed to attract. My mom told me to show him around though; where would I take him?

_Later that same day_

After a while of debating where I would take Richie Rich. I finally decided on The Beater. It was the neighborhood's secret hideout. No tourist knew about it, only us locals. Since he was moving here, he would technically become a local.

The Beater was a casual burger joint that doubled as a surfing gear shop. You can rent a board and chomp on a quarter-pounder at the same time. A lot of surfer dudes and dudettes hung out there. You could always here someone say "radical" or, one of my personal favorites, "that was totally wicked!"

The biggest beach bum around was probably the owner of The Beater. No one knew his real name. We all called him Shaman Man because, and I quote, "he's totally, like, intertwined with the surfing gods, dude!" Shaman Man was a surfing legend and everyone's beat friend. He also gave really good advice.

"Hey duderina!" he called as I walked up the path to The Beater. Shaman was the only person who could call me that…and live.

"Hey Shaman! I need some advice. Badly."

"Lay it on me, little dude." I told him the entire situation while he stood there listening. He looked like an older, blonde and bearded version of Johnny Depp. After my story was done he thought about my predicament.

"So your mom set you up with a nice, smart kid whose rich and that's an issue?" he asked.

"It's not an issue it's just…I don't know. I guess I don't like the fact she called it a date and she made it seem like I should go and marry the kid. I don't even know him. I could hate him for all I know."

"Look, little dude. You need to chill. Ya' know. Go with the flow. I bet you guys will be best friends."

"I highly doubt that."

He gave me a big smile. I annoyed me how relaxed and mellow he was.


	4. Ain't it funny?

_An hour later_

I called my friends over to The Beater so we could hang out a bit before my "date". In less than twenty minutes, they were there, and as usual, Brenda and Ethan had started arguing.

"I'm right!" Brendi shouted.

"No. I am!" Ethan shouted right back.

"My Chemical Romance cannot be the best band in the world!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz Green Day is!"

They always fought over the most ridiculous things. I remember one time they fought over what was the best hot dog condiment: mustard or ketchup. They ended up getting into a condiment war and at the end of the day they both were covered in ketchup and mustard.

I think they fight because they secretly like each other. Actually I don't think, _I know_! Even now, if your watch them, you can see Ethan smile whenever she lightly punches him and Brendi blush whenever he gets a bit too close to her. They would make the cutest couple!

As if on cue, a little old lady walked past them and, with a cheeky grin said, "Aren't you two the cutest little couple!"

They stopped bickering for a moment. Ethan started to blush, while Brendi looked ready to tell off the little lady. Before Brendi could so though, the lady left in the blink of an eye. Lauren and I busted into a fit of giggles.

Who knew old people could escape so quickly?

"It's not funny!" Brendi whined.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear. There's been a slight change in plans."

"I don't have to go on the date?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you still do. It's not going to be at The Beater though."

"Where is it gonna be then?" I asked puzzled.

"He wants to take you to The Flamboyen."

I cringed. The restaurant was a nice place, but in a really bad area of San Diego. I think this kid wants me to die. And wasn't _I _supposed to take _him _on a tour of San Diego?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. He will be with you the entire time. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yea. OK."

I hung up the phone angrily and updated my friends.

"OMG! Your soooo gonna die!" squealed Lauren.

"Thanks for the support." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh don't listen to her. You'll be fine. You're tough. You can handle it." Brendi assured me.

"And if you need any help just call one of us. We'll be there in a jiffy!" Ethan added.

Brendi gave him a look. "In a jiffy? Ugh. You are such a nerd!"

"Well, at least I'm not an obnoxious loudmouth!" He answered.

I suddenly remembered that I should probably start getting ready for the "date" and quickly left before World War III could start.

"See ya later guys!" I called. "Sorry Lauren!"

"You owe me for this!" she called, trying to break up the fight between Ethan and Brendi.

I ran down the street and into my house. There was a post-it note on the fridge. It said that the date was at 8:30 and that I would meet him there. My mom also wrote his name. _Randolph Swift_.

What kind of name was that? He's probably some nerdy, weakling who couldn't get a date even if his life depended on it.

I tried to think on the positive side. He could be really cool for all I know. We could end up being best friends. And it didn't hurt that I was getting a free meal either!

Yeah. I'm _sure _everything will go perfect.


	5. Running

_A dark alley in San Diego_

"So what you're saying is that if we scare the daylights outta some chick, you'll pay us $100 each?"

"Yes. Is it a deal?"

"Yea, sure, but why would you do that to someone you don't even know?"

A grin creeped up on the face of the man. "Because… I want to see who saves her."

_The Flamboyen, 9:00 pm_

"Ugh!" I thought. "Where the heck is this kid?"

I've been waiting in front of The Flamboyen for half an hour now. That jerk of a waiter wouldn't seat me with out the rest of my "party". I was starving and cold. Just because it's California, doesn't mean it never gets cold.

What I was wearing wasn't helping me get warm. I was wearing a knee length, black dress; it was probably the dressiest thing I owned.

I was alone in a bad neighborhood, waiting for a date that probably would never show. Could it get any worse?

"Hehehe…BURB…hehe…hic!"

I heard muffled talking, coming from the alley way near the restaurant. Three huge guys came out, eyeing me with disgust.

"Hey! Your trespassing on, *hic*, our turf missy." One of the Neanderthals said.

"I thought this was a free country. I'm not doing' anything wrong. I didn't trespass." I snapped.

"Oh! Well looky here guys! We got a troublemaker on _our _turf!" He replied, putting emphasis on the fact that it was _their _turf. "And you guys know what we do to troublemakers."

I heard the cracking of knuckles.

"They're gonna beat me up and leave me for dead." I thought to myself. My entire life flashed before my eyes.

I did what anyone would do in this situation: I ran.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed. No one seemed to hear me. No one seemed to care.

I heard the punks running behind me. I was breathing as fast as I was running. I could feel my limbs getting tired.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, they finally caught up to me. I was cornered in an alleyway. There was no one around, there was no where to run.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the punch.


	6. My Hero

I didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Hey? What the-!" I heard one of the delinquents say. My eyes stayed closed the entire time.

A fight must have started because I heard the sound of kicks and punches. After a while I heard the punks.

"Hey we weren't gonna do anything!"

"Let's get outta here!"

I heard the sound of running. My eyes were still closed. I didn't dare open them. I heard footsteps slowly walk towards me. My body felt numb and I couldn't move.

I slowly got the courage to see what happened. The streetlight made the person standing over me look like a shadow. I noticed some blood spots on the concrete behind him and I'm pretty sure there was someone's tooth on the floor too.

"Are you okay miss?" the shadow said.

I looked up at him. "Um…yeah…I think so." I replied. My eyes finally adjusted to my surroundings. I looked up to see the shadow's face.

He had longish, curly hair. It was the color of honey and covered his eyes slightly. He had serious blue eyes. I felt like I was looking at the ocean, they were so blue. He had a tough looking face, but you could tell he had a good heart.

I wonder…

"Did you…save me?" I asked.

"I guess I did." He answered shyly.

"Are you…_Randolph Swift_?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled warmly. "I prefer to be called Randy."

I slowly got up. All the emotions I had held back for the past ten minutes suddenly came out.

I started to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's ok… Elaena, right?" he said, in a soft voice.

I stopped sobbing for a second. He said my name. He said it so softly. He made it sound like music in my ears.

I realized that I never answered him and that I was just staring at him.

I blushed. "Um, yeah, I'm Elaena. You can call me Elly."

"Elly, huh? Well Elly, I think we should go back to the restaurant, grab some food and get you home. Is that ok?" I nodded.

He reached out for my hand, beckoning me to follow him. I grabbed his hand and followed him to The Flamboyen. He wrapped his arm around me, trying to calm me down. He smelled. Not in a bad way, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

When I figured out what the scent was, I dumbly blurted it out. "You smell like plums and grilled cheese sandwiches."

He giggled and patted my head.

Did I really just say that out loud? I started to blush. The shock of the attack must have given me brain damage.

"You're a funny girl Elly." He said. He looked down at me and smiled.

I could feel my face get even redder. I could tell he noticed.

His smile got bigger and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I don't know about you… but I'm enjoying our date." He said. I looked up at him. He started to blush. "Um…well, here we are at the restaurant. Are you alright to eat, or do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Good." he smiled a big toothy grin.

That's when I fainted.


	7. It's Obvious

_Later that night at the Healing Hands Hospital_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. A bright light blinded me.

"Ugh…where the heck am I? What happened?" I said.

"OH MY GAWD ELAENA!" I heard my mother cry. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Gosh ma! Must you be so loud?"

"I'm sorry dear…it's just…I was so worried!" she started to cry on my shoulder.

She and the doctor explained that I fainted because of the traumatic stress I was under. In plain English I passed out because I was scared out of my mind.

"Wow Elaena," I thought, "you're such a wuss." Then I remembered something. "Oh my gosh what happened to Randy?"

Randy came out from behind the privacy curtain on my hospital bed.

"Hi Elaena, it's nice to see you awake." He gave me the most charming smile I've ever seen.

"Um…h-hi Randy." I said in a quiet voice. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep stuttering around him? I must look like such a loser.

"Excuse me Mrs. Sutton, can I talk to Elly alone?" he asked my mother.

She gave him a suspicious look but agreed. I could tell she didn't want to go. She and the doctor walked out the door.

He turned around to face me. "Elly…?" He started.

"Yes?"

"I'm s-so sorry I didn't take you straight to the hospital." He looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, looking so guilty. I really just wanted to give him a hug.

"Randy, it's not your fault-." I started.

"Yes! It is my fault! You could have been injured and you might not have known it! I just…" he looked so sad and defeated.

I motioned for him to come and sit on the side of the bed. He sat obediently, staring at me all the while.

When he sat down, I leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. I could feel his face redden and his eyes widen. Why did I have such an urge to kiss him?

"Randy. Listen to me. It's not your fault. I don't want you to worry about me. I mean, i-it's nice of you to care so much, b-but you hardly know me."

He shyly smiled. "But I do know you. I know that you're tough. You won't let anybody tell you what you can or cannot do. You're very shy but you're bold at the same time. You keep your real feelings hidden, but… every time I look into your eyes…" At this point he was staring me straight in the eye, only an inch away from me. "I can tell what you're feeling."

He leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to touch, not believing this was actually happening, and yet excited that it was.

That's when my mother came in. Isn't my mother great?

"Um…I was just, uh…" Randy started, jumping off the bed.

My mom eyed him suspiciously. Knowing my mom, she'd let me date him, but if he got too close…well, you don't wanna know what she would do.

"I just came to tell you that the doctor said it was fine for you to go home. Also your friends are here to see you."

I squealed with excitement. "Send them in ma!"

"Alright, but be ready for Lauren's crying, Ethan's concern and Randy..?"

"Yes Mrs. Sutton?" Randy asked.

"Brendi is probably going to give you a lecture on how you have to be more careful with Elaena."

"Oh boy." I began. "This is gonna be fun."

The door burst open.

"OMG ELAENA!" Brendi yelled. "Are you ok! Why weren't you more careful with her?" The last part was aimed at Randy.

Randy looked nervously at me.

"Are you all right? We were so worried about you!" Lauren said, tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

Randy and I explained the situation.

"He saved you? That's soooo brave!" Lauren cooed.

Both I and Randy blushed.

Brendi eyed both Ethan and Randy. "You boys need to leave. Me, Lauren and Elly need to talk."

The boys stood for a moment looking very puzzled.

"NOW!" Brendi screeched.

"Ok, ok. Geez!" Said Ethan, walking towards the door, Randy following behind him.

"Brendi, why do you have to be so rude sometimes?" I asked when the door closed.

"Don't change the subject. Did he kiss you?"

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"Randy, of course!" Lauren said.

"Well…he almost did"

"That's soooo romantic! First he saves you, and then you share a passionate kiss!" Lauren swooned. "Tell us more!"

"Nothing else happened. I kinda…kissed his cheek and then he sorta tried to…kiss me, not on the cheek though."

"Why won't Ethan do that for me…?" I heard Brendi mumble under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Err…nothing." She said.

"Yeah…_right_." Lauren answered sarcastically.

She and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Aww you guys! Shut it!" Brendi whined.

This is how it's supposed to be. Me and the gang hanging out, just talking and laughing. I couldn't wait to go home. Maybe now there was going to be new member of the gang…


	8. It's Just Emotions Taking Me Over

_Two weeks later, The Beater_

Randy and I have gone out every day since our disaster of a first date.

I think dating him is a good way to say "thank you for saving my life." But then again, even if he didn't save my life, I probably still would've gone out with him. He was such a great guy.

My friends had already accepted him into the gang. Well, everyone but Brendi. She liked him and was nice to him, but she was still very suspicious of him. I have no clue why.

All of us usually hanged out at The Beater after school (which is almost over). While we were there, me and the gang taught Randy all about San Diego. Where the best hangouts were, which pizzeria had the best pizza, the best neighborhoods, things like that. He learned to love the city just like I did.

He didn't move that far though. He used to live in San Francisco. It may be in the same state, but it's still different in culture.

As for me though, moving from cool, cozy and quiet Vermont to hot, exciting, and colorful Cali was a _big _change.

I looked over at Randy, laughing and joking along with my friends. I smiled at the thought that I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend.

But still…

"This isn't what I expected." I thought to myself. I mean I care a lot about Randy, but I always thought that my first boyfriend would have been…

My hand went to my neck. It found what it was looking for. My pendant. I always wore it. It was a leather string necklace with a polished magenta stone at the end. It was the only thing I had left of him.

Jake. Jake Milton. He and I were best friends when I lived in Vermont.

I left him when I was 8 years old and he was 9.

I still remember the last day I was with him. He was so upset that I was leaving.

_Flashback to10 years earlier_

"Why do you have to go Elly?" Jake said, his light aqua eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Jake, don't cry." I said softly.

I looked at his face. His face looked paler than usual, his big, aqua eyes were looking at the ground and his hair…I always loved his hair. It grew down behind his ears and over his eyes. It was a dark, chocolate brown. It grew in uneven and stuck up in different places. I loved him as much as an 8 year old could love someone.

"I'm not crying!" he said angrily. "I-I just got somethin' in my eye. That's all!"

I giggled. I always could tell when he was lying. "Don't worry Jake. I'll come and visit you." I said, trying to comfort him. He looked at me for a moment. He suddenly got real close to me. He gave me a little innocent peck on the cheek.

I still consider it my first kiss.

I blushed and he hugged me goodbye. Before he left he put the necklace on me and said "I'll never forget you. Will you promise to never forget me?"

"…Yes. I promise." I replied.

He walked alone, back to his house.

I never saw him again.

_End of flashback_

Wow. I hadn't thought about that day in years. I suddenly remembered why.

I missed Jake. My mind was suddenly full of questions and thoughts. What did he look like now? Would he remember me if I ever saw him again? Does he hate me for leaving? Does he ever think about me? I blushed at that last one.

I looked up again and watched Randy. He was a sweet person who treated me like a princess (He _was _my knight in shining armor).

I might see Jake again some day, but right now I was with Randy. I probably shouldn't get caught up with all these mixed emotions. I'm not going to see Jake any time soon. That day will come. But as of right now, I'm in a good relationship that I don't want to mess up and I should just take it easy.

Unfortunately for me, my life is never easy.


	9. Misery Business

_Two days later, Elaena's house_

"Elaena! You will not believe who is coming to visit us!" I heard my mom scream to me from the bottom of the stairs.

I was updating my twitter page and finding out what my class mates were doing over this wonderful summer vacation (which had officially started yesterday!).

"Who Mom?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"You have to guess!" my mom called.

"I just got outta school and you want me to think?"

"Fine. Don't guess…its Jake."

I stopped typing. No. That's impossible. "What? Why is he-? More importantly, when is he coming?" I sputtered. This could not be happening.

"His mother, you remember Judy, found our forwarding address and looked us up. She told Jake and he asked to come and visit. They found cheap tickets and now he's coming this Friday." My mom calmly said. "Oh and he needs a place to sleep so he will be staying here with us! Isn't that great?"

"Yes. That's great." I said, trying to control the urge to jump out the window.

"He's going to sleep in your room on the pull out bed. His mother told me that he's too tall to sleep on a sofa. Is that ok with you Elaena?" My mother said.

Will the torture never cease! "Yeah, that's fine mom." I replied.

It's not that I didn't want to see Jake it's just…what if those old feelings come back? I'll be torn between Randy and Jake. Why does stuff like this always happen to me?

I started typing. My new status on twitter: WHY ME!

Soon enough Brendi called.

"I just saw your status. What's wrong El?"

"Jake's coming over…this Friday." Brendi knew about me and Jake.

"WHAT? I finally get to meet Jake! That's awesome!"

"No, Brendi! That's not great!"

"Why not?"

"Me + current boyfriend + old friend whom I used to like, who I might still have feelings for = DISATER!"

"OMG! You're right! What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Elly!" She yelled at me over the phone. "Everything will be fine. Ok? Just relax! We will deal with this when he comes, ok? We'll all make sure everything goes smoothly"

"O-Ok. Thanks Brendi."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I suddenly heard a familiar voice talking behind Brendi. It sounded like…

"Umm…Brendi who are you with?"

"Uh… no one…" I heard some more talking.

…Ethan! "Brendi is that…Ethan?"

"NO! W-why would you think that? Oh, will you look at that, I gotta go! See ya!" The phone call abruptly ended.

I giggled. "Brendi and Ethan sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Fist comes love…" I started to sing.

They really did make a cute couple _and_ now I could bug them about it all week.

I thought about what Brendi said. With my friends there to make sure I don't embarrass myself, I'm sure I'll be ok.


	10. Bipolar

_Three days later_

Today is Friday, also known as Doom's Day.

Me and my mom had to pick Jake up at the airport. As we stood there waiting for him to get off, I tried to think positive.

He could be ugly. I probably won't have feelings for him. Maybe he's gay. I adjusted my tube top and sighed. Nothing I said made me feel better.

"Elaena, there he is." My mom said.

I looked up.

"Oh, sweet mother of all that is good and pure!" I whispered to myself. There must be something in the water in Vermont, because he was _gorgeous_.

His aqua eyes were even more radiant in color than I remembered. His hair was still long and chocolate brown. It was straight and still grew in uneven and stuck up in different places. He looked sleepy from the plane ride. His eyes were squintier than I remembered. It looked like he was staring into a light. He had grown so much taller. He was almost as tall as Ethan! He walked slowly towards me and my mom. As he got closer to us his eyes got wide. He was staring at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Why hello Jake! It's so good to see you again!" My mom said. She hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Sutton." he replied. He looked over at me. A weird look came over him. It look liked…longing.

"It's nice to see you again Elaena." He said quietly.

"You too, Jake." I whispered.

He went up to me and hugged me. He smelt like peanuts (probably from the plane) and leather (probably from the leather jacket he was wearing).

The hug seemed to last forever. I wish it did last forever. He finally let me go. He looked down at me. His eyes suddenly got huge and he started to blush really bad. His mouth gaped open and I heard my mom gasp. I looked down.

My tube top had fallen down.

I had just flashed Jake and the entire airport. I blushed and quickly pulled it up. My mom shook her head like "what am I going to do with this child?" while, Jake kept looking at the ceiling. I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

I blushed even more. Ugh! Men are such pigs!

_Back at Elaena's house_

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the week." Pointing to the pull-out bed attached to mine. "Feel free to do whatever you please. For this week my house is your house." I told Jake.

He nodded and looked around my room. After a while of watching him look at my room, I picked up a book and started reading.

I had already finished three chapters when I looked up to see what he was doing. He was staring at me. For what felt like an hour of staring he said "You haven't changed a bit."

"You either." I replied. "Well, except your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, they're squintier than before. Like Clint Eastwood."

"Hm."

We stood in silence for a while.

"Soooo, how's life in Vermont?" I asked.

"It's good." He paused. "Are you…single?"

My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if that's rude…I just was wondering…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine and no I'm not single." I replied, half wishing I was.

"Oh…who's the lucky fellow?"

"His name's Randy and he's really sweet and handsome and he treats me well…" I was trying to convince my self that I should stay with Randy.

Jake sensed it. "Well, that's great Elly." I loved the way he said my name. "I wanna know though… have you worn that shirt around him?" pointing to my tube top.

"Uh…no." Where was he going with this?

He walked towards me. He got real close to me. "Soooo, between me and your boyfriend, only I have seen you topless?" He threw me a sly smile.

My face went red. How dare he say that to me! "That was an accident! I didn't want you to see that! Randy may be my boyfriend, but he's not gonna see that either! I'm not that kinda girl!"

My rant continued on and on, all the while Jake snickering at me.

Why are men such pigs!

_The next morning_

"Good morning Jake! Did you sleep well?" my mom asked.

"Yes, I did." He answered cheerfully.

I glared at him, the argument from last night still lingering in my head. He noticed my rage and winked at me. I swear I'm going to kill him!

I needed to get away from him. Brendi! I quickly texted her to meet me at The Beater and to invite Ethan, Randy and Lauren.

"Mom, I have to go and meet my friends! Bye!" Jake can stay here and hang out with my mom for all I care.

"Ok, bring Jake with you!" she replied.

I stopped in my tracks. Shoot! I was so close! "Fine."

Jake got up and followed me out the door. "So I'm going to meet your friends?" he said with and excited smile.

I gave him a confused look. I swear this kid is bipolar. One minute he's annoying and the next he's my best friend. The only reason I haven't beat him up is because I couldn't hurt that pretty face of his.

My eyes widened. Did I just say "that pretty face of his?" I still think he's cute even though he's so annoying? Ugh! I hate him one minute and love him the next! Maybe I'm bipolar.

We finally got to The Beater. "Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Elly!" I heard Lauren and Brendi squeal.

I ran over and gave them big hugs. Ethan was too_ cool_ for hugs so he pounded my fist, and of course Randy ran up to me and kissed my lips. All the emotions I had for Randy came back. Why was I stressing myself out over Jake when I have Randy? I let the kiss linger for a minute, feeling Jake's stare on my back.

After I introduced everyone to Jake. We all started talking.

"Oh, guess who kissed during the movie!" Lauren squealed. Apparently Lauren, Brendi and Ethan went to the movies when I was picking up Jake.

"Who?" I asked.

"ETHAN AND BRENDI!" She squealed. Ethan and Brendi blushed.

"Really?" My two best friends were in love! Could it get any better!

Brendi spoke up. "It's really not that big of a deal. I… just…" she stuttered. Brendi _never _stutters.

Ethan finished her sentence. "I just wanted to kiss her." Brendi looked up at him and smiled.

Me and Lauren practically died. "AWWWW! Soooo cute!"

Jake laughed and Randy rolled his eyes.

While me and Lauren were arguing on who would be Brendi's maid of honor, Randy and Jake started to talk.

"So you're her _friend_?" asked Randy suspiciously.

"And you're her _boyfriend_?" Jake asked just as suspiciously.

"Obviously, I don't like or trust you around Elly," Randy started. "I suggest you back off and don't try anything. Are we clear?"

"Whatever." Jake replied, ignoring Randy and getting back into the conversation.

Randy watched from the side lines, keeping a close eye on Jake. Elaena was _his_ girlfriend. He wasn't about to let some guy come in and steal her away.

Elaena was his.


	11. From Paris with Love

Before we left, Shaman asked Brendi, Lauren and I if we wanted to help him decorate The Beater for the Talent Night on Friday.

Yes. Talent Night. The greatest night of the summer.

Talent Night was the annual talent show Shaman had at The Beater. Everyone gets dolled up and shows the world (or at least San Diego) what they were made of. People would juggle, sing, dance and all that jazz. And whoever does the best would be awarded a trophy and free food from The Beater for the rest of the summer. It's the greatest thing ever!

Me, Brendi and Lauren squealed. The boys rolled their eyes at us. Shaman took our excitement as a yes and told us that we could decorate it any way we want but we have to follow the theme.

"What's the theme, Shaman?" Lauren asked.

"A starry night in Paris." He said, not sounding too happy about it.

Brendi wrinkled her nose while Lauren started to gush.

"That's so beautiful!" Lauren said.

"That's so sappy! Who came up with that?" Brendi moaned. Glitter and lovey-dovey things isn't Brendi's cup of Starbuck's coffee.

"I asked some customers what they wanted to see this year. It's either that or a Sci-Fi theme." Shaman answered.

"Aww! No Sci-Fi!" I groaned. I'm such a nerd. I _would _enjoy dressing up like an alien. I would make a pretty cute alien though.

"Ok! While you girls do that, me and Randy will show Jake around town" Ethan said. Randy didn't look happy; his blue eyes burning holes into Jake's head. Jake noticed his anger and decided to torture him.

"Ok guys! See you later!" I called. But before they left, Jake ran up to me and hugged me goodbye, whispering "I'll see you later" in my ear.

I was stunned. Randy was enraged. Jake ran back to the guys, smiling at me the entire time. I couldn't stop blushing and Lauren and Brendi wouldn't stop giggling. Once the guys were out of sight, I remembered how to talk.

"Is he crazy? Did you see Randy's face? He is gonna kill him!" I sputtered. Was Jake trying to annoy Randy or cause me emotional havoc? Maybe both.

"Come on Elaena! Be happy! You can get all dressed up for your guys!" said Lauren. I love Lauren but sometimes I wanted to smack the happy right off her face.

Brendi changed the subject before I could do that though. "Anyway, what are we gonna do for Talent Night?"

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS!" I screamed. "The three of us should totally do a singing act! Wouldn't that be freakin' awesome!"

Lauren's eyes got wide. "Can we sing Wannabe?" she asked. Brendi groaned. I had to admit, the Spice Girl's song would be fun, but if we wanted Brendi to sing with us, we needed something with an edge.

"What about She's a Rebel?" suggested Brendi.

"I'm not singing that!" said Lauren. It was a good song but still not the right one.

Wait, I have another brilliant idea! I am so smart, I scare myself sometimes. "What about Le Disko by the Shiny Toy Guns?" I suggested. Brendi would love it because it was a "boys are toys" kinda song and Lauren would like it because she could dance to it.

They looked at me like I was Einstein. "Perfect! Shaman! Sign us up!" yelled Brendi.

Cool! All I needed now was a killer outfit.

…

The three of us spent the rest of the day decorating The Beater. We strung white lights all over the place. It looked so magical. Like a million stars fell from the sky, just for our Talent Night.

Me and the girls also made a replica of the Eiffel Tower out of surfboards. It sounds weird, but it's all we had available. I must say though, we did a pretty good job.

"Well, it looks like we are all done here." I said happily. "I wonder when the boys will be back."

As if on cue, the boys appeared down the street. They seemed to be laughing and getting along. _That's good. I was worried that Randy was gonna kill Jake. _

"Hey babe!" Randy called to me. I ran over and gave him a hug. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "What did you guys do today?" I asked.

"We just walked around and chilled, but Jake here," he started putting an arm around Jake, "had a couple of girls eating out of his hands." They both started laughing.

_What? _"He did what exactly?" I asked trying to sound normal. _Why do I care so much if girls talk to Jake? I don't care. I have Randy. I am NOT hung up on Jake! _I said to myself.

"We bumped into these two girls from school and they were all over Jake." Ethan said. Jake grinned sheepishly.

"Are you gonna call them?" asked Randy. "I don't know. Maybe." Jake replied.

It was like a punch to the stomach. _Sure, Jake gets on my nerves but…I don't know._ My brain hurt from thinking about him.

Sometimes I wanted to punch him out and other times I wanted to kiss him. It was so confusing. _Stupid teenage hormones! _I yelled to myself.

Brendi saw my dilemma and changed the subject. She started talking about our skit, the decorations and other things. After a while, I wasn't listening any more. I thought about my situation for a moment.

Randy did save my life, but is that the only reason why I was with him? Did I even love him? I've asked myself if I loved Randy before and the only answer I got is I am too young for true love.

But when I think about Jake… that's a different story. I know I love him.


	12. Tonight

Me and the girls practiced long and hard on our routine. We knew the song like the back of hands. Brendi would sing the first verse, I would sing the second, Lauren sang the third and we all sang the chorus.

Finally it was Talent Night! We were all so excited. We spent over an hour trying to find a nice enough outfit.

Brendi had a traditional French look with black skinny jeans and a red and white shirt. She also wore a cute black beret, perfecting the look.

Lauren went a little fancier with gray leggings, a black baby doll dress and a black pearl necklace.

I only wore a little black dress, patent leather heels and of course a black beret. When the guys picked us up, their jaws dropped. All of them looked like they were about to pass out.

"You look great…for an obnoxious loudmouth." He said. Brendi blushed.

"You look good too…for a nerd." she replied. They had a weird way of expressing their feelings.

Randy of course, almost died when he saw me in the dress. I did look pretty hot in it. He just couldn't stop smiling at me. I looked at Jake.

He seemed torn. I finally noticed a girl with him. "Who's she?" I asked politely.

"Oh, this is Brittany. One of the girls I met. I invited her to come along. Is that all right?"

I bared my teeth and lunged at her throat. I tackled her to the ground and proceeded to kick her ass.

Gotcha! Of course I didn't do that! I wanted to, though.

Instead I smiled and said "That's fine." We all walked to The Beater. It looked even better now that it was dark. The lights twinkled like a million fireflies.

We all sat down and waited for the show to start. I got butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know when, but the three of us were going up there to sing. I couldn't wait.

The show started. Shaman was on stage. "Welcome dudes and dudettes to the twelfth annual Talent Night! Are you guys ready for the awesomeness?" He asked the crowd. The crowd responded with a wave of cheers and clapping.

He laughed. "Awesome! Let us begin the show!"

We watched all the acts, holding in anticipation for our names to be called.

There were some good acts this year though. There was a sword juggler, a beat boxer, a local band who sang Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy (Every girl screamed when they were done), and there even was a woman with a trained poodle who did all sorts of flips and things. It was so cool.

Shaman came back up on stage. "All right everyone, there are only two acts left and I have a feeling both will be amazing. Give it up for Brendi, Lauren and Elaena singing Le Disko by The Shiny Toy Guns. We ran up on stage as the crowd cheered for us. I was so excited.

The song started. Brendi went up front.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you'll believe in  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We all danced and sang the chorus.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

I went up to the front to sing my part. I was nervous, but I looked into the crowd and saw Jake.

_So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna mess up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

I smiled. I did it and I didn't mess up! I could see Jake smiling at me, cheering me on. We all sang the chorus again.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

Lauren went up and sang the slow part.

_If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you_

She whispered the chorus into the microphone.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

_Yeah!_

We all came out dancing and sang the chorus.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive!_

The crowd went crazy. The guys jumped up and down yelling our names. We were like celebrities. Well, not really, but a girl can dream right?

We went back to our seats, giving people high-fives. Ethan hugged Brendi, much to her surprise.

"You guys were awesome! You have to win!" he said.

"Yeah, you were great and you looked great too!" replied Randy, still staring at me.

All of sudden Shaman said the last act. "Last but not least, Jake on guitar!"

Our heads all turned to Jake, who was indeed holding a guitar. How did we miss that? He went up on stage and said, "I will be playing and singing Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry. It is dedicated to my girl." Brittany blushed and giggled. I glared at her.

He started to strum the guitar and sing.

_You, you got me  
thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
in every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
tonight.

He was staring at me the entire time. Not at Brittany, not at the crowd, only me.__

I was waiting  
for the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
and nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
you showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

He stopped playing for a moment. The silence seemed to last forever. Then he started to play and sing louder than before.__

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.

Once he was done the crowd got up and cheered. I wanted to cry. He walked back to his seat. Brittany hugged him and started gushing on how romantic that was. He didn't say anything. He was still looking at me.

He walked towards me and whispered something in my ear.

"_You_ are my girl." was all he said.


	13. Don't Let Me Go

"Alright everybody! I have tallied up your votes and our winner for best performance this year is…" Shaman started.

Everyone in the crowd leaned forward. We waited in anticipation for Shaman to reveal the winner.

"…Jake!" he said finally. A loud cheer started in the crowd. Jake looked very surprised. Brittany pushed him in the direction of the stage. He sheepishly got up and claimed his prize.

"Here is your trophy and you will receive free food 'til the end of the summer." Shaman said. Jake took the trophy and beamed. "Thanks everybody!" he said to the crowd.

He walked down from the stage; people gave him high-fives and pats on the back. When he got back to us, Brittany hugged him.

As soon as she was done, we all hugged him. Well, Ethan shook his hand and Randy nodded his head in acknowledgement. He told us that he had to bring Brittany home and that he'll see us later.

"Alright! See ya!" I said. I didn't want to let him go. It's unfair!

I saw Brittany look over her shoulder at me and give me a mean look. She stuck her tongue out at me and cuddled closer to Jake.

My jaw dropped. _AW HELL NO! SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!_

_Does Elaena have to kill a tramp? DOES ELAENA HAVE TO KILL A TRAMP?_ I screamed in my head.

…

Brittany walked with Jake, her head on his shoulder. "You were great tonight Jake." She said to him.

He nodded his head and kept looking forward. She didn't trust that Elaena girl.

_As long as he's with me, I don't want them together._

"I don't want you to hang out with Elaena." She said finally.

Jake stopped for a second and then started walking again. "That is not your call." He said, "She is my friend, I'm still gonna hang out with her whether you like it or not."

Brittany was stunned. "But, I'm your girlfriend! You are gonna choose your friend over your girlfriend!" she cried.

Jake gave her an odd look. "You're not my girlfriend. I invited you to hang with my friends. I never asked you on a date." He said without missing a step.

Brittany looked ready to break down in tears. "You'd rather hang out with that tramp instead of me!" she whined.

Jake stopped and his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

Brittany knew she hit a nerve. "I said, you'd rather hang out with that dirty, little sl-"

Jake was ready to choke her. He finally calmed down before he got arrested for murder. "I'm going home. I can't deal with your crap right now." He said walking away, leaving Brittany angry and stunned.

"Yeah! Run away like the loser you are! I'll find someone better than you! Just you wait!" she screamed back.

…

He knocked on the door. "Come in." I said.

"Elaena, I need to talk to you." He said, once he sat on his bed.

"About what?" I asked. His face was cloudy and unhappy. "Did something go wrong with you and Brittany?" I said Brittany's name like it was a disease.

"She told me to stop hanging out with you." He finally said.

I gulped. "Why would she say that? I mean, we're just friends." I said softly.

"That's what I told her. She thinks we're more than friends…" he continued. He started messing with his hair. I never noticed how long it was getting. I brushed over his eyes now.

"Why would she think that?" I ask.

"I don't know."

_You don't know? How about the fact that you dedicated that song to me or the fact that you wouldn't stop staring at me or the fact that I LOVE YOU? Maybe that's why she feels threatened? _I screamed in my head.

"She also called you a tramp…" he said sheepishly.

"She called me a WHAT?" I yelled. I started for the door. I got me a Brittney to kill.

He stood up and grabbed my arm. "Calm down! I left her. She was a psycho girl." He said. "I wasn't about to ignore you for her."

His eyes locked onto mine. We kinda just stood there staring at each other for a while. I wanted him to kiss me. Just a little one. On the cheek, I really wouldn't care!

He started talking again. His words made my eyes water. "Whether you want to or not, I think you know that I care for you. And not in the big brother kinda way. I love you…" he said finally. "I just wanted you to know that before I left."

I forgot that he had to leave. I thought about when. In one day. Tomorrow was his last day.

"I don't want you to go…" I said softly, a tear trickling down my face. "I love you" I said. His eyes widened. "Yeah I said it!" I yelled, "I love you too! Not Randy, You! It's always been you! I just couldn't tell you…"

He sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me. I cried into his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. I felt like a child compared to him.

He kissed my cheek, and then my lips. It was like being suspended in time. Our kiss was endless. I wished it could have lasted forever.

"Do you want me to sleep here for the night?" he asked, his aqua eyes staring deep into my soul.

"You already sleep here." I said, puzzled.

"No, I sleep on the pull-out. I mean here, on your bed."

I gave him a look.

"Not like that!" he said, his face getting red. "I mean just sleep here with you…"

I nodded my head yes. He took off his shirt. _Gosh he was ripped!_ He lay down next to me and put his arm around my stomach. He was protecting me.

I felt complete in his arms. I held on to his arm, making sure he never let me go.


	14. All Alone

I woke up the next morning with Jake still sleeping beside me, his arm still around my stomach.

I tried to leave the bed without disturbing him, but of course that didn't work.

"Where you going?" he asked sleepily, stretching and yawning like a cat. I giggled at his messy hair and drowsy eyes.

"I have to get ready and eat breakfast. Today's your last day, remember." I said with a pout.

He frowned. "Yeah… I know." He said angrily. "What are we gonna do today?"

I sighed. "Well, I have to break up with Randy…" I couldn't stay with Randy. I don't love him. That's the right thing to do.

"What? But he loves you and I'm leaving!" He sputtered.

"But I love _you. _Not Randy. It wouldn't be right for me to just stay with him. And just because you are leaving doesn't mean I'm never gonna see you again." I replied.

He got up and strolled over to me. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. Each kiss felt like our first. "You know you were my first kiss?" he said to me.

"You've never kissed someone before this?" I asked. He was pretty good for a first timer.

"No, the kiss we had when you left. I consider _that_ my first kiss." He said.

"Me too." I answered quietly. He let go of me and walked to the bathroom to get dressed and clean up. I went after him.

When we came downstairs to eat breakfast, my mom asked us how we slept.

We both looked at each other for a moment.

"Great Mrs. Sutton." said Jake.

"Wonderful, mom." I said cheerfully.

…

The gang threw Jake a going away party at Brendi's house.

Jake walked in with me and Brendi, Lauren, Ethan and Randy jumped out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

"Wow you guys! That was really cool of you." Jake replied, realizing that they did it for him.

We spent the day eating cake, playing video games and swimming in Brendi's pool. It was a good day. But there was still one thing I had to do.

"Randy…" I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Yeah?" he said, running up to me.

"I need to talk to you…" I took his hand and brought him back into the house. " I …can't be with you." I said finally.

He looked stunned. I continued. "It's not like you're a bad boyfriend. I just can't be with someone I don't love. And the truth is…I love Jake…" I looked up at him, tears about to spill from my eyes.

He started to talk. "That's o-ok, Elaena. You love Jake. It's not your fault who you love…" he said. "I'm gonna go…"

He slowly walked out of the house. I sighed and went back to the party.

**Outside**

Randy shook his head angrily. _She left me for HIM? After I saved her life? Is she insane? I'm getting her back if it's the last thing I do! _

**Back at the party**

"Where did Randy go?" asked Lauren.

"He left." I said.

"Why? That's rude." said Brendi, looking a bit offended.

"Well…I kinda broke up with him so…"

"Why? What did he do? If he hurt you…" started Brendi, ready to get Rambo on Randy.

"No he didn't do anything…I just love someone else." I said a faint smile on my face.

I looked over at Jake and he smiled. Brendi and Lauren's eyes got wide. "YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE?" they squealed.

They proceeded to jump up and down and then ran into the house to start preparing my wedding.

Ethan, Jake and I had to follow them and make sure they didn't book a location and buy me a dress.

My phone started to ring. It was my mom.

"What's up Mom?"

"We need to drop off Jake now at the airport." She said.

I was ready to cry. I knew it was coming though. "Alright. We'll be right there." I said sullenly.

Jake noticed my sadness. "Is it time for me to go?" he asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head.

"Well, I gotta go guys." He said to my friends. They all hugged him goodbye, no one said a word.

We ran to my house and into my mom's car. We drove to the airport in silence.

We got there right on time and we waved as Jake boarded the plane. He kissed me goodbye before he left.

My mom seemed to know what happened between us. You could see the sorrow in her eyes as she saw the sorrow in mine.

We left before the plane left the airport. I couldn't watch. My mom tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

I felt alone in the world.

Nothing could make me happy.

Nothing could replace the way Jake made me feel.


	15. Bulletproof

At the airport

Jake boarded the plan hesitantly. _Am I making a mistake? I mean I know she loves me and she knows I love her too. Is going home the right thing to do?_

Jake wanted to be with her but he couldn't just get off the plane…right?

"Excuse me miss, but I have to get off the plane." He told one of the flight attendants.

"But sir, we are about ready to take off." She answered with a cheesy smile.

"I know I still need to get off. Please tell me I can." Jake pleaded with her.

"There is still time…" she finally said. Jake hugged her and ran. "You can't refund your ticket, though!"

Jake ran out of the plane and tried finding his way out. He needed to find Elaena.

…

Me and my mom drove home in silence.

"Honey, do you want to go shopping with me?" she asked, as she prepared her self to leave.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna hang here for a while." I replied softly.

She shrugged her shoulders and left.

It was getting dark outside when I decided to shoot some hoops. We had a basketball hoop in the backyard so I grabbed a ball and just played.

I heard a noise in the bushes behind me but I ignored it.

Suddenly I felt something cold and hard against my head. I spun around to face the barrel of a gun. Randy was holding it.

"Hey Elaena." He said with an evil grin on his face. "How's life?"

Hot tears started flowing from my cheeks. "Randy please…don't…" I softly pleaded.

He hit my head with the gun. I fell down. Hard.

I could see blood, but I didn't know from where on my body it was coming from.

He stood over me, grinning. "Did you know that on our first date, I was there on time?"

I looked at him funny. "But you were late…" I said.

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I saw you waiting for me and I guess I became a bit infatuated. You looked so beautiful and I wasn't sure how to impress you, so…"

It suddenly hit me. "You…hired those guys to attack me and let you beat them up!" I said. _How could I not see that? It was too good to be true._

He started clapping his hands. "Very good Elly." He got on top of me. "But what I don't get is that I did all that and more to keep you and I still lost you. I even paid that Brittany girl to be Jake's girlfriend. But no, he _had _to have _you_."

I was staring daggers at him. The gun was still pointed at my head and I couldn't get away. He finally put the gun in his back pocket, where I couldn't reach. He took some duct tape and placed it on my mouth.

More hot tears came flooding out.

He started to kiss my neck. I could smell a hint of alcohol on him. I screamed in my head because I couldn't scream from my mouth.

He started to unbutton my shirt. I grabbed his arms trying to break free. He hit me with the back of his hand. My fact throbbed and more blood came out. I never knew what pain was until now.

Suddenly Randy let out a moan. He stared at me for a minute, I saw his eyes turn glassy and then he collapsed on top of me.

I cried some more and looked at Randy.

There was a large knife sticking out of his back and Jake was standing over him, with sweat running down his face.

He pushed Randy off of me and pulled the duct tape off me slowly. He picked me up off the ground and brought me to the front. In a matter of seconds, police cars and an ambulance were at my house.

I never let go of Jake though. I cried into his shirt, smearing blood and salty tears all over him.

He pet my head. "Everything is going to be all right Elly. He can't hurt you."


	16. All Over

I woke up in the hospital with my mom and Jake at my side. She was stroking my head and crying silently, while Jake was in the corner looking at me.

They noticed that I had woken up and they rushed to my side.

"Elaena, do you feel ok?" my mom asked.

"To be perfectly frank…I feel a lot better!" I said with a silly grin. She quietly laughed and I could see Jake smirk in the corner.

I suddenly remembered what happened. "Why didn't you go to Vermont? What happened to…?" I asked Jake. I already knew what Jake did, but was he in trouble?

"I couldn't go back to Vermont knowing you were here. I love you, remember?" Jake replied.

He suddenly looked at the ground as he remembered what he did. "I got a taxi to take me to your house. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I was about to leave when I heard Randy talking. I snuck behind the bushes to see what was going on. I saw him on top of you." Jake said with bitterness in his voice. If Randy had been in front of him right now, he would have strangled him.

He finally continued. "I called the cops and then I kinda broke the lock to your house with a rock and grabbed a kitchen knife. I snuck behind him and…stabbed him." He said quietly. "And you know the rest."

Suddenly a man came into the room. I gasped. It was my dad! He had been on a business trip that was supposed to last the entire summer. He walked in and smiled at me. My mom hugged him. My dad recognized Jake and gave him one of his famous bear hugs.

The doctor came in and told me that I had gotten stitches on the gash on my head and the one on my face too. I would take a couple of weeks to heal, but I was in good enough condition to go home.

I smiled. My mom cheerfully helped me into a wheelchair, even though I told her I could walk. She wheeled me too the car and placed me into the back seat with Jake's help. My dad drove us home.

The police were waiting for us. I gulped. I looked over at Jake. He looked unnerved.

My dad had been told the story of what happened at the hospital and he seemed ready to defend Jake to the death.

"What do you want officer?" my dad asked gruffly.

"We just want to record what happened sir. By the looks of this situation, this young man seems to have saved the life of this young lady." The officer said smiling.

I smiled and silently thanked him. I don't think I could have handled Jake going to jail.

We went inside and I slept some more. When I woke up the second time, all my friends were there waiting for me.

They were huddled around me and they all looked like they had been crying. I smiled up at them and they all hugged me.

"We were so worried about you!" said Lauren. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Don't ever do that again!" said Brendi. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She said it like it was _my_ fault.

I looked around the room. This is how it should be. Friends and family all together with no cares in the world. Jake locked eyes with me. He smiled at me.

Me and Jake. Jake and me. It felt right.

…

Epilogue

After dating for three years Jake proposed to Elaena. She of course said yes.

They had their honeymoon in Waterbury, Vermont and they bought their first house two years later. They are now trying to have kids.

A year later, Ethan proposed to Brendi. She called him a nerd and said yes. He replied with "I can't wait to grow old with and obnoxious loudmouth!"

Lauren fell in love with the singer of the local band who sang Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy at Talent Night. They have been dating for four years.

Elaena's dad quit his job so he could spend more time with his family. He is now Shaman's partner at The Beater.


End file.
